


Обещания

by Delusum



Category: Preacher
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusum/pseuds/Delusum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэссиди думает: «Блять».</p><p>Думает: «Господи ты ёбаный Иисусе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания

**Author's Note:**

> i think (and hope, hah), it's the first fanfic in ao3 that has relationship between jesse and cass without tulip  
> (if i'm wrong, please, i need some fics about it, give them me, thank you)
> 
> хотел написать это с того момента, как дочитал 66 главу, у меня всё.

– Э-э... Кэссиди? – слышится недоверчивое от дверей бара, и Кэссиди думает: «Блять».

Думает: «Господи ты ёбаный Иисусе».

Думает: «Только, блять, Джесси мне не хватало».

– Привет, Джесси, – поворачивается он к другу и улыбается. – Как делишки и здоровье всех близких?

«Господи, блять, лишь бы он ушёл», – почти молится Кэссиди, а потом вспоминает, что Бог, сука, сдох.

«Трусливая скотина», – мысленно выплёвывает Кэсс и отводит взгляд от нависающего над ним ёбаного Джесси Кастера.

– Давно не виделись, заказать тебе пива? – отворачивается он к барной стойке и напрягается, ожидая пиздеца. Тот, разумеется, наступает.

Джесси рывком разворачивает его за плечо и хватает за грудки. Да он же злой как блядский сатана, ёбаный ты в рот.

– Я думал, ты умер. Какого, блять, чёрта?

Кэссиди мрачнеет. Сдёргивает с себя очки, демонстрируя абсолютно обыкновенные глаза. Кастер от неожиданности разжимает руки, и Кэсс усмехается. Джесси выглядит растерянным.

– А где наша милая Тюлип? – бодро интересуется ирландец, прекрасно зная, о чём это напомнит другу.

– В отеле, она... Блять, Кэссиди, нам надо поговорить, – а он не даёт сбить себя с мысли, думает Кэсс. Ещё бы, он же сраный J.C.

– Ты думаешь? – пытается он потянуть время, но в ответ слышит только злое «Блять!» – Ну, как скажешь. Только не здесь.

Кэссиди бросает деньги на стойку и подмигивает барменше. Та усмехается в ответ, и он уже знает, что ещё вернётся сюда.

Лишь бы времени хватило.

 

***

 

Они стоят в одном из уёбищных переулков. Кэссиди в таких отсасывал диллерам за пару доз. Воспоминания нихуя ему не нравятся.

На самом деле, Джесси он бы отсосал просто так.

Но лучше об этом не говорить.

– Кэсс... блять... – Кастер закуривает. Кэссиди понимает, что скучал по этой манере держать зажигалку и обхватывать губами фильтр. Мысли в голове не очень хорошие.

– Хочешь знать, какого хуя я жив? – Кэсс тоже закуривает и молчит с минуту, пока сигарета неярко тлеет в темнотище. – Ты охуеешь. Представляешь, блять, что я сделал? Я пошёл к сраному богу. Да, тому самому, который мудак, пидорас и хуесос. И мы заключили сделку.

– Какую сделку? – слишком ровно интересуется Джесси, пока Кэсс снова затягивается.

– Я отдаю ему Генезис. И он делает с ним, что хочет. А взамен мы оба остаёмся живы.

Джесси закуривает вторую, и в свете огня зажигалки его лицо выглядит просто охуевшим.

– Ты ебанутый ублюдок, Кэссиди, – и добавляет: – Хорошо, что наши планы так совпали.

Кэсс так и не говорит ему, что попросить оживить самого себя он решил только в последний момент.

Тишина накрывает их особым спокойствием, пока Кэссиди не говорит в задумчивости:

– В таких переулках я отсасывал всяким ублюдкам ради дозы лет пятьдесят подряд.

– Мне было очень приятно это узнать, блять, – Джесси фыркает, бросает сигарету на землю и затаптывает носком ботинка. Вот и всё, с тоской думает Кэсс, вот и поди нахуй, Кэссиди, то, что ты спас его ёбаную жизнь, конечно, здорово, но Тюлип он любит больше.

– И это всё? – не удерживается он и чувствует, что Кастер смотрит на него. Но хуй поймёшь, что у ёбаного придурка на уме.

– Брось сигарету, – Джесси не нужен даже Глас Божий, руки Кэсси мгновенно выпускают фильтр. Он нихуя не видит, только где-то наверху есть небо, где-то в ста метрах дорога, машины, жизнь, но Кэссиди не видит нихуя.

Джесси целуется властно, подчиняюще; теперь понятно, почему Тюлип так тащится, мелькает в голове мысль и тут же растворяется в ощущениях. Упираться спиной в кирпичную кладку немного больно, но бывало и хуже. Кэсс боится шевельнуться, но слюняво отвечает на поцелуй. Когда воздуха не хватает, Джесси отстраняется. Его лица всё ещё не видно.

Вот теперь всё.

Кэссиди это понимает.

Кэссиди утирает рот рукавом, усмехается и говорит:

– Кажется, свою миссию ты уже выполнил. Я не прав?

Джесси Кастер молчит. Кэссиди улыбается и уходит обратно в бар.

Ёбаный бог, какой же ты всё-таки сраный хуесосище.

Но блять.

Спасибо, что держишь обещания.


End file.
